nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Gwen Lennox
Gwen Lennox '''(nee Trevor) 'is the mother of Gillian Lennox and the estranged wife of Ted Lennox. She is also the granddaughter of Elspeth Harman, making her and her daughter members of the Harman Family. Gwen, however, does not know of her heritage and is therefore classified as a lost witch. She is a minor character in ''Dark Angel. History Background Not much information is given on Gwen's past. She is the maternal granddaughter of Elspeth Harman and is a witch, but does not know of her heritage. Her father was a human man named Riley Trevor, who apparently passed away when Gwen was an adult, some time after the birth of her daughter, whilst her mother was Jane Trevor (nee Kennedy), the second daughter of Elspeth. At some point during her life, Gwen fell in love with a man named Ted Lennox and married him. They had a daughter named Gillian, but before long, Gwen's powers began acting up, causing her to have "hallucinations". Not realising she was a witch, Gwen simply believed she was going insane. She became quite depressed and began drinking heavily to try and numb the pain. Unfortunately, most people, including her husband, assumed that Gwen's "hallucinations" began after ''she started drinking, as a result of the high amounts of alcohol she was consuming. Gwen's relationship with Ted began to suffer as a result; they frequently argued and Ted began spending more and more time at work. Gwen also became distanced from her daughter Gillian; she spent most her time either drinking, or nursing a hang-over in bed. Gillian mentions that Gwen used to teach at the local junior high school, but quit her job due to her mental instability and alcohol abuse. To Gillian's embarrassment, Gwen became known as the "town drunk" as a result. ''Dark Angel During the events of Dark Angel, Gwen has only a minor role in the story. She reveals to Gillian that her father left home the night she accidentally died of hypothermia. She also helps to reshape Gillian's hair after she cuts it off at Angel's suggestion. Later, in the school cafeteria, Gillian becomes furious and upset when she overhears some students talking about Gwen, referring to her as "crazy" and a "drunk". This causes Gillian to inadvertently lash out with her powers, smashing a window with telekinesis. Angel later reveals to Gillian that her mother is a lost witch and that her "hallucinations" began before she starting drinking, rather than as a result of her drinking. This gives Gillian a new insight into the way Gwen behaves and she feels sorry for her mother, who believes she's losing her mind when in reality it's just her powers causing her to act the way she does. At the end of the novel, Gwen is seen standing with Ted, watching as the police exhume the body of Paula Belizer alongside her daughter. Ted and Gwen have their arms around each other, implying that they may reconcile. Gillian had also mentioned earlier in the novel that she planned to tell her mother about being a witch, which would probably make Gwen's life much easier. It is unknown whether Gwen does discover the truth about her heritage or not. Trivia * Gwen (also spelt Gwyn) is a Welsh name with Celtic origins, meaning "white", "fair" or "holy". It can also be used as a shortened version of the names Gwenhwyfar (Guinevere), Gwenyth or other names beginning with 'Gwen". In Arthurian legend, the name of King Arthur's wife is Guinevere. If Gwen's name is is fact short for Guinevere, then it would be keeping in with the Harman tradition of naming their children after deities and mythological figures, despite the fact that Gwen and her mother are lost witches. * Gwen is similar to another character in the series, Jesse North, the father of Poppy North. They are both lost witches who are believed to be "crazy" because of their powers. Their relationships with their partners both fell apart due in part to their powers acting up. They also both have daughters who discover their heritage as witches. * Through her mother, Gwen is directly related to the Harman family, and to an the extent, the Redfern family. She is also a direct descendant of Hellewise Hearth-Woman. * Gwen is a part of a branch of the Harman family referred to as the "lost Harman babies". Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Lost Witches Category:Harman Family